Two Worlds
by PhoenixthePegasus
Summary: Second MLP fanfic. A lot better than the first one. Kevin is not my real name. I say Kevin because that was what my mom was going to name me. Kevin makes a wish on a star because he's weird and Twilight does the same because of Spike. What will happen. I got to stop writing this because I have 70 characters left.
1. Chapter 1

DO NOT READ MY FIRST FANFIC. THIS ONE WILL BE A LOT BETTER. IT MIGHT BE DELETED BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS. I DON'T OWN MLP, HASBRO, OR HUB AND I'M NOT LAUREN FAUST.

Two Worlds Chapter 1- Wishes that Started it All

My name is Kevin, I'm a 15 year old male. I live in a quiet place between a highway and a train. I ride my bike a lot and listen to my iPod. It was getting dark so I sped back home.

I walked back up to my house and went inside. My Mom, Dad and sister where gone and I had the entire house to myself. I walked into the front room and closed the curtains, I turned on the TV and put on one of recorded episodes of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I loved the and my whole family watches it with me sometimes.

**That night: 11:15 PM**

I was in my room, walking around my room listening to songs on my iPod. But instead of focusing on the music I was staring out the window looking up at the stars deep in thought about the show.

I then saw a star in the sky; it shined brighter than any star I've seen before, than a crazy idea hit me.

"I must be crazy." I muttered to myself, I then let loose a big sigh and decided to get it out of my system.

I looked up at the star "I wish I could live in Equestria." I said with my hands wrapped together.

"I can't believe I just did that. I mean, it's not like its real or anything, even though I wish it was." I muttered to myself, I then shut the curtains and went to sleep on my bed. Unknown to me, the star I wished upon started to sparkle even brighter.

**Meanwhile: Ponyville**,** Equestria**

The bright stars filled the night skies of Ponyville and all the houses were dark, excepted for the library. Were the young unicorn pony Twilight Sparkle paced back and forth in the living room.

"Twilight, it's the middle of the night! What are you doing?" A half-asleep Spike moaned as he stormed down stairs.

She turned to face Spike with a worried look on her face "Because Spike, I have a lot of work to do. I have to make a to-do-list for tomorrow, make a schedule for the next day and finish a report for the Princess. I have no time to lose."

Spike rolled his eyes "you seriously need to relax and get a life."

Twilight gave him a slight glare "okay one, I DO relax, I go to the day spa every Thursday with Rarity. And two, what do you mean get a life?"

"I mean, you need to stop focusing on to-do-list's and schedules and have some fun." Spike said hoping shed agree.

"I DO have fun." Twilight protested. "Remember last Saturday at Applejack's birthday party!"

"You call that fun, I call that a massacre. I mean, you basically attacked that piñata." Spike argued.

Twilight rolled her eyes and turned back to her work "I don't have time for this Spike, I'm very busy."

But Spike kept trying to think of idea's until he came up with one which (somewhere deep inside himself) he knew she was going to disagree with.

"Why not try and find a coltfriend?" he suggested.

Twilight turned from her work to face Spike with a confused look on her face "What?"

"You know! …like a colt to date. Because, not only will it get you to take a break from all the studying. But, it'll give you the chance to be with the one colt that'll make you happier than you already are. I mean, you do deserve it. " Spike said kindly.

Twilight let a small smile crawl on her face "Awww Spike, its sweet of you to think that. But, I'm far too busy to have a relationship right now. Besides, there's nopony I like here anyway."

"Don't knock it till you try it Twilight." Spike said walking back towards the stairs.

Twilight smirked slightly "How would you know? You've never had a girlfriend before."

"I'm working on it." Spike protested walking up the stairs.

Twilight's smirk grew larger "I know, I've read your love poems to Rarity."

Spike went wide-eyed and froze on the stairs. He then span around to face Twilight "YOU READ MY POEMS."

"Yeah, by the way, under your pillow is NOT a good hiding spot." Twilight said turning back to her work again.

Spike's blushed until his face was completely red, he then let out a small grunt and marched back upstairs and into their room "I've gotta hide those in a different spot." he thought as he curled up into his basket to sleep.

When Spike was back to sleep, Twilight was left alone with her work. But thoughts of what Spike said began the flow through her mind like an ocean, cursing her to stop her work.

"In a way, He's kinda right; it would be nice to have a coltfriend. I mean, I have my friends and I'd never think less of them. But it would be nice to have somepony to share _Those Feelings_ with." Twilight said to herself.

She suddenly lost interest in her work and decided to go up to bed. After climbing the stairs and entering her's and Spike's room, she climbed into bed and looked out the window. "But like I told him, there's nopony I like here…. unless I haven't met him yet." Twilight wondered.

She then looked up to the night sky to see a star that shined brighter than any other she'd ever seen before.

"Well, here goes nothing." Twilight thought as she took a deep breath.

"I wish I could meet the perfect colt for me." Twilight said in a silent voice.

She then got under her covers and went to sleep; feeling that wishing on a star was pointless.

While she slept, the star began to shine brighter. But this one was different; this time the star shot off like a shooting star and disappeared in the sky.

TO BE CONTINUED...

GOOD REVEIWS 8D

CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER AND I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD 2 OF THEM A DAY!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY NAME. DON'T BE A GRAMMAR NAZI, TELL ME IF I DO SOMETHING WRONG AND I WILL FIX IT, AND DON'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS. 8D

Two Worlds Chapter 2- It's Always has to be A Portal

It was a worm morning and I was at my in-ground pool to clean it and all that good stuff.

"Hey Kevin, what'cha doin'." My sister said in a playful tone.

"What's it look like I'm doin'?" I answered not bothering to face her.

"Hey Kevin, did you hear those wired noises last night? It sounded like someone was having trouble sleeping." She asked with a _that was wired _look on her face.

I knew what she was talking about; I was having trouble sleeping because of all my thoughts building up inside my head. "Yeah sorry, that was me. I couldn't sleep, I was thinking."

"About what?" She asked.

I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was truly interested. I let out a big sigh "Can I ask you something personal?"

My sister turned to a better angle to face me "Yeah, go ahead."

I turned my head to face her "Do you ever wish you could live somewhere but you know you could never live there? You know, like it didn't exist."

Her face of interest turned into a face of confusion "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

I turned away from her "Ah, not important. Just asking silly questions."

I finished cleaning the pool so we both made out way back to the house. But suddenly, my sister stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Wow, look at that star!" she yelled as she pointed to the bright star.

That's weird, is that the same star from last night? "Stars aren't supposed to be out in the day, are they?"

I looked at my sister and she only shrugged, we both looked back up at the sky only to notice something up there.

"What's that." she asked pointing slightly to the left, I looked at what she was pointing at and saw what looked like a shooting star appear out of nowhere, heading towards the other star .

Until the shooting star merged itself to the other star creating a bigger star witch made it twice as bright.

We both stood there, watching in wonder of what was going on. Until the star started to get bigger and bigger by the second as if it was coming right at us.

WICH IT WAS.

Our faces quickly had a look of fright as the star came hurdling towards us. We ran to our garden to avoid being hit.

The star was now close to the ground, me and my dived to the ground as the star rushed past us, but before it hit the ground, it stopped in mid-air, hovering in place.

Me and my got up from the ground and stared in awe. "What the hell is that thing." I asked slowly walking towards it.

The star then separated back into two single stars and then started to rotate around, going faster and faster till they formed a white circle. The circle then grew larger until it was big enough to jump through.

Lightning then began to squirm around the center of the circle. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the center of the circle had an image that looked like a swirling vortex.

I suddenly felt myself being pulled towards it. I tried to back away but the suction began to get stronger by the second.

"HELP!" I yelled, I reach out for her as I was starting to get pulled into the vortex.

She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back. I suddenly felt my legs lift off the ground and being pulled towards the vortex.

Fear filled my body as if felt my hand start to slip from my sister's until it fully slipped out and she fell backwards onto the ground.

I yelled in horror as I was sucked through the vortex.

Jess then got up from the ground. But before she could follow me, the vortex closed and turned back into a single star. The star then faded until it completely disappeared.

"KEVIN!" She screamed in despair. Tears formed in her eyes, wondering what happened to her big brother. She then ran back to the house to inform our parents.

As I flew through the vortex, my body felt strange like I was being twisted like a rubber band.

I found the strength to look forward to where I was going; I couldn't see anything but the vortex stretch on and on. Until another white circle appeared in front of me, I fell through it and I crashed into the hard earth.

I didn't have the chance to see where I was as my world turned to black.

**Meanwhile:Ponyville café**

Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash where sitting at their table eating their breakfast orders.

But Twilight wasn't eating; she was too busy staring at a happy couple laughing and nuzzling each other on the other table.

"Hey Twilight, you alright? You haven't eaten your food." Rainbow Dash said snapping Twilight out her trance.

"Oh…..yeah, just a little tired that's all." Twilight said hoping they'd fall for her excuse.

"Twilight darling, I've known you too long to know when you fibbing. It's not good to keep things bottled up, now please tell us what's wrong." Rarity asked in her well-mannered way.

"Well….okay, but please don't tell anypony about this." Twilight begged with her hooves together.

"Whatever you say won't leave this café." Rainbow Dash declared with Rarity nodding in agreement.

"Well…do you think I should get a coltfriend?" Twilight asked nervously.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity looked at each other and then back to Twilight. "Well, that's up to you dear." Rarity answered sweetly.

"Yeah Twilight, if you see a colt you like you just go after 'em." Rainbow Dash said in her cool tone.

"That's just the problem; there is nopony in Ponyville that I like, and if there is a colt for me out there, how in the hoof am I supposed to find him." Twilight wined as she slammed her head down on the table.

Rarity got off her seat, went over to Twilight and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Don't worry darling, your colt's out there somewhere." Rarity said hoping to cheer her up.

"Year, like my perfect colt's just going to walk into the library today." Twilight said sarcastically as she got up and walked back to the library.

Once she was gone Rarity went back to her seat.

"I hope she'll be alright." Rarity said in a concerned voice

"Don't worry; like they always say, there's somepony out the for everypony." Rainbow Dash said as she went back to eating her food.

But Rarity's concern never left her.

**Meanwhile: outside Sweet Apple Aches**

I groaned as I began to come too.

"Ahh, my head….. if feels like a wall fell on me…..TWICE." I moaned as I rubbed my head, but there was something weird about my hand, it felt hard and I couldn't feel my fingers.

I opened my eyes to see my hand was a hoof, I then looked all over my body to see that my other hand and feet were hooves as well. I wobbled as I slowly stood up; I then saw a small pond and again wobbled as I walked over to it, because it was hard to walk on four legs.

When I finally reached the pond I looked at my reflection to see I was a red pony with green eyes, somewhat wild blonde mane and I'm wearing green glasses and a watch.

"Oh-my-god, I'm a pony and not just a pony, a Pegasus pony…COOL." I cheered in delight.

I look around my surroundings and recognized it. "No way…..NO WAY, I'm in Equestria…or is this a dream?"

I saw a nearby tree and charged at it and hit my head on it, witch left me in a daze. I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"Looks like it's not a dream…..BUT, just to be sure." I then raised my right hoof and whammed it into my manhood.

"FFFFFF….OK…this isn't a dream." I struggled to say in a high pitch voice.

After recovering from my act, I looked down the road to see a farm that I easily recognized.

"Hey, it's Sweet Apple Aches. Guess I'm meeting Applejack first." I then galloped down the road.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

I give up on writing fanfics. Almost all things that I write are somehow the same thing to something else and some asshole has to point that out to me. So if u want more chapters tell me. Until then, there won't be no more. and it is similar to A Wish come true written frontdoor6 i think and i tell u this it is similar. I dont friggen beleive this! XO FUUUUU I thought i had this.


End file.
